


Kickass Transgender Individuals

by Ev Pocket (evpocket)



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, questioning gender, trans!boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: Johnny Gat comes out as nonbinary. (This fic is super self indulgent and I wrote it for me and myself, so it doesn't really matter if other people like it, but if you do like it, I'm glad I could make you happy!)
Relationships: Johnny Gat&Male Boss (Saints Row)
Kudos: 6





	Kickass Transgender Individuals

"Are you seeing the shit they're saying about me in this opinion piece?" Johnny asked, mouth half-full of cheeseburger and tone annoyed. Johnny pushed a newspaper clipping across the table to Playa. Playa read it out loud.

"' _... in conclusion, this man is a danger to society, and it is a failure of the Stilwater Police that Johnny Gat still roams the streets. If he can't be stopped, then what's next for us?_ ' I'd expect you to be flattered by this, what's your problem?"

"I dunno," Johnny leaned back, arms crossed, "I just don't like the tone. And how obsessed it seems to be with pointing out that I'm a man. If they're not DTF I don't see why it even matters."

"Obsessed?" Playa narrowed his eyes, "Johnny, they use the word once in passing. And you are a man, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." Johnny replied after a long drink of soda.

"You sure?" Playa asked, just a hint of seriousness in his voice, "Cause it's fine if you're not."

"Yeah I'm sure," Johnny answered, and added in a joking tone "B'sides, we couldn't have two kickass transgender individuals running the Saints."

"No, you're right. You know how competitive I can be." Playa said and the two of them laughed, "Anyway's you wanna go find out where that journalist lives and shoot up his house?"

"Hell yeah I do."

\------

Playa made his way down into purgatory to see Johnny kicking the shit out of some poor Saint. He'd seen this guy around before, so he knew the altercation was personal.

"What's up?"

Johnny let the gangster go, "Hey boss. Can we talk?" Johnny said, before turning to the beaten Saint, "Don't think I'll give you a second chance to get it right, got it?"

The two of them headed up to the office area, and Johnny sat on the desk, with Playa standing nearby, giving most of his attention to Johnny, save for a few glances at a scantily clad dancer he could see through the glass wall of the room.

"So remember last week when we were talking at Freckle Bitch's?" Johnny asked. Playa nodded and gestured for Johnny to continue, "Well I decided I don't really like the idea of having a gender."

"Alright," Playa replied, "Should I still call you Johnny?"

"Yeah, that's fine. They instead of he, though."

"Got it."

"Good. You sure figured it out quicker than that fucker back downstairs."

Playa laughed.

"You know, I think I'm fine making room for another _kickass transgender individual_ in leadership."


End file.
